The New Boy
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: highschool setting alois starts a new school
1. Chapter 1

Ciel sighed as he walked to the office. Much to his dismay, he'd been picked to show the new student around.

_Now what was his name? _Ciel thought to himself _Anthony Manny? no. Tracy Ann? No, that doesn't sound right _

"hello Mr. Phantomhive," the office woman said. "This is Alois Trancy."

_Alois! That's his name._

"I'd like you to show him around."

Alois stood up and walked over to Ciel. His attire was unusual, to say the least. He had a neon pink, skin-tight tees shirt, nylon thigh high stockings, knee-high leather boots, and black booty shorts.

Ciel could only gawk at him as the office lady went into a back room.

"Like what you see?" Alois asked suggestively.

"Sorry," Ciel blushed and coughed I should probably warn you, I'll show you around the school, but I don't talk to many people, so you're on your own there."

"That's fine. I'd rather hangout with you anyway," Alois winked.

Ciel's blush darkened and he looked at the ground. "I don't know about that, you seem like the type who will end up being really popular."

Alois giggled. "Not really."

Then the lunch bell rang and students flooded the halls.

"Ciel!" a blond girl with pigtails called running over to him. "Ciel I missed you in english! Come sit with me at lunch."

"I was going to sit with Alois," he motioned to the boy behind him.

"Why? Come on. Ditch the slut and sit with me."

"First off, don't call him that. Second off, I said no. Now, go back to the land of pompoms from whence you came."

"Fine. But don't expect me to offer again," she snapped walking away.

"Sorry about the stalker, she does this everyday," Ciel explained

"Wow. That must get annoying."

"It dose. Come on. Let's get going before all the tables are full."


	2. Chapter 2

When lunch ended, Ciel and Alois both had algebra III together. They sat right next to each other in the back left corner.

_What do you think of school here _ciel wrote on a note.

_its different _Alois wrote back.

_different good or different bad?_

_I don't know yet. Hopefully good. Do you have art next too?_

_Yeah our schedules are identical. Raven has art with us too. We're doing pottery right now._

_I suck at pottery._

_don't worry it's the one thing I'm actually good at so I'll help you._

"Thank you," Alois said, since the bell had just rung.

"Don't mention it," ciel stood and gathered his things.

Soon the three of them were seated next to each other on a few of the pottery wheels that lined the wall.

"augh! I can't get this stupid thing centered!" Alois exclaimed, flinging slip clay flying from his fingers.

"Here," Ciel leaned in and placed his hands on the clay. "Now you just need to break in"

"Thanks."

"Alois, are you doing anything today after school?" Raven asked.

"No, why?"

"You and ciel should come shopping with sky and me!"

"I already told you I can't," Ciel said.

"I'm in," Alois said.

"Great," Raven exclaimed. "Wait till you meet Sky. You remind me of her."

"In what way?" ciel asked.

"They're both blond."

"and?"

"and that's all I've got."

Alois laughed. "Sounds like we've got a lot in common. I can't wait to meet her."

Ciel arched an eyebrow as the ten minute bell rang, signaling it was time to clean up. Once the dismissal bell rand, Alois waived good bye to ciel as raven dragged him to her car.

"Alright, now that it's just you and me let's have girl talk," Raven said. "Any hottie you've got your eye on? Dish."

"Well…there is this one guy."

"Oh! Who? don't tell me its brad," she said making a face.

"Ew! No!" Alois exclaimed.

"Good, other wise we wouldn't be able to be friends any more. Who is it though?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Why it's not like I'd tell anyone.

"I know, but still."

"Alois I sware I won't tell." raven said, pulling onto a different road.

"So in plain English, you won't shut up until I tell you?"

"I that about sums things up. Yeah."

Alois rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's make a game out of it. If you can't get it in twenty guesses you drop it."

"Deal! Is it someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Are they in our grade?"

"Yes."

Raven thought for a minute. "Is it someone I hate?"

Alois shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Is it someone I like?"

"I think."

"Ciel." she stated.

"Well, that was quick."

"I don't like many people," she pulled into the parking lot. "You should go for it."

"I don't know," he replied as they got out of the car. "Its one thing to mess with a guy I don't like, it's another to be serious."

The two walked into the mall.

"Sky!" raven yelled, launching herself at a tall blond girl in a pant suit.

"Easy, Ray," she replied, in a british accent.

"Oh! This is Alois, by the way," she motioned to him.

"Love his shoes," she replied, pecking raven on the cheek.

"I know right! Anyway, he just moved to my school from…elsewhere Ville nd he's already got himself a little crush." rave said with a wink, throwing and arm around sky's shoulder.

"Oh really? Who?"

"Do you remember ciel?"

"No"

"Yes!

"Raven! You said you wouldn't tell!"

"Well, its only sky, so it's not like I told a real person."

"Gee, thanks," sky replied.

"Oh you know what I mean!"

Sky rolled her eyes. "So whats the plan? From what you texted me it sounds like he knows how to work a man."

"Only ones he doesn't care about, so no plan."

"Aw that's too bad. I think they'd make a cute couple."

"I think he'd dissaggre." Alois muttered.

"You don't know that," raven countered.

Alois raised an eyebrow. "He's one of my only friends. I can't risk that."

"Fine," Raven grumbled.

"It's alright, no one's going to say anything." sky reassured him.

"Let's go shopping." Alois finally decreed.

The three ran merrily from store to store, the issue of ciel entirely dropped, much to Alois' relief.

After the mall, raven dropped Alois off outside his home, with the promise of picking him up to drive him to school tomorrow. Then, she drove away leaving him alone in an empty house.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, raven stopped outside Alois' house in her black commaro, ciel already riding shotgun. Alois smiled and climbed into the backseat.

"You look nice today," Raven said. "Doesn't he, Ciel?"

Alois kicked the back of Raven's seat. "Sorry, muscle spasm."

Ciel smirked.

The rest of the ride was just awkward, with Raven 'dropping hints' and ciel hopelessly oblivious.

"What was up with Raven?" Ciel asked in home room.

"W-why would I know?" Alois stammered.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no. Why would something be wrong?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

"Well, nothings wrong, so drop it," Alois snapped. "I'm sorry for snapping." he said immediately after.

"Its okay. Do you want to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you?"

Alois shook his head.

"If you ever change your mind, let me know. I'm here for you, okay?"

The bell rang and Alois ran from the room, only to crash right into Raven. He turned and ran before she could even fully get out a 'hello.'

"Do you know what's wrong?" she asked Ciel.

"No clue."

"What class does he have next?"

"We have chemistry!" he turned and ran twords the science wing.

"You're telling me," Raven murmured.

Raven had stopped in the bathroom, to fix her make up, when she'd heard crying in one of the bathroom stalls.

"Who's making a sad face," she said, opening the door to the stall. "Alois!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just ran in here without looking," he said through his tears.

Raven pulled out her phone and sent a text message to Ciel, telling him to meet her in the girls' bathroom, next to the library, asap, no questions, then turned her attention back to Alois.

"What happened? Did you run into those bullies again?"

"No," Alois replied.

"Then wh-"

She was cut off as Ciel entered. "I came as fast as I could, what happened?" ciel said.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. You should both just go back to class," Alois said, quietly.

"Alois, there's macaca all over your face. I can see you've been crying," Ciel said, kneeling down next to him. "How can you expect us to go to class when we know you're here like this?"

"He's right," Raven said, joining them on the floor. "Please, talk to us."

Alois took a deep breath. "The reason I moved here, is because I was legally emancipated.."

"You live by yourself?" ciel asked.

"Yeah, my family sends me $500 a month, on court order. They don't care though. They're just glad they don't have to agnolage me. The family defect."

"Why do you say that?" Raven asked.

"The reason I live alone is because they've been abusive ever since they found out I was gay."

"Alois, you listen to me," Ciel said abruptly. "I don't care what you've been told, you need to believe me, you are not a defect. You're perfect."

Alois stared at him, stunned.

"Let's get back to class," Ciel rose to his feet. "I want to get your mind off them as soon as possible."

Alois wiped off his face, then followed Ciel out.

Raven put a hand on his shoulder, but stayed in the bathroom on the pretence of skipping first period.

"Thank you," Alois told Ciel.

"It was nothing."

"Not for me it wasn't."

"You would have done the something for anyone in your situation."

Alois smiled sadly. "You're right," he sounded more than slightly disappointed. _Of course he'd do it for anyone. I'm not special to him._

"Alois, is something else wrong?"

"No, nothing."

"Do you really think you can lie to me after what just happened?"

"This is different," Alois insisted, looking down. "It's not that I don't trust you, this is just something I'm not ready to say yet."

"If you ever want to talk."

"Same to you."

The two lapsed into a comfortable science. The rest of the morning was uneventful, yet, all day, Alois couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching him.

At lunch, Alois asked Ciel if he'd noticed anyone staring.

"No, but I wasn't looking," he replied. "Why? Is there someone you **want** to be staring?"

"It didn't feel like good staring."

"There's bad staring?" Raven asked.

Alois laughed, attempting to shake off his anxiety. But it didn't really work. He was on edge the rest of the day. When Raven asked why in art class, he replied that he wasn't sure, something just felt 'off'.


End file.
